Eden
by Nevertoomany
Summary: Eden, an angel quite high in the food chain, is commanded by God to introduce a certain little girl to her daddy. What starts as a simple 2-day task might turn into Eden's new responsibility. Daddy!Fic Takes place somewhere in the middle of season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first ever published fanfiction (Woo!) ! So things might go slow but stay with me! This story starts with Sam and Dean in a diner in Colorado (maybe? I dunno). And in pops one of my characters, Eden. Eden's character will be explained, but I can tell you now that she's an angel of sorts. And I apologize now, I tried my hardest to keep the characters in character. **

**Alright, I'll stop talking now! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, Castiel (etc.). Though I wish I did!  
**

* * *

"Alright," Sam said, his hands poised over his keyboard, while Dean's face was being stuffed with a burger. "So, this guy, Andrew Dolley, was found in his home, splattered across the walls. He was found by his wife when she came home a few hours later. Nothing was left of the man."

"What are police saying happened?" Dean asked, his mouth full.

"Uh, wild animal attack. But there were no signs of a forced entry nor any signs of a struggle."

"So, what? Demonic or spiritual possession gone wrong?"

"You boys really don't like minding your own business, do you?" I asked, appearing next to Sam, on his side of the booth. The boys jumped slightly but quickly recovered, seeming as if they were used to people scaring them.

"Who are you?" Dean asked gruffly.

I turned my attention to him. "I'm an angel of the lord, if you so wish to know."

"Got a name?" Dean asked.

I looked at him confused. "Of course I do. Every angel was given a name. If you're asking what my name is, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to give a rain check. Names are not to be discussed at this point in time."

Dean's eyebrows were raised, as if I'd just made a complete fool of myself. "Right," he drew out.

"Why are you here? Is something going on?" Sam asked, turning to me.

I turned to him, my eyes boring into his. "I need you boys to be at your motel room tomorrow morning at 7:30. Be ready to leave." My voice turned from commanding to threatening. "If you are not there, Sam, or if someone else besides you two is, then I will be forced to take action against you. Is that understood?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I teleported myself to Mercy Children's Hospital in Northern New Jersey.

I had to pay a certain Winchester a visit.

* * *

**I know, it's short! Sorry! What'd you think? Did I do well? I'll try to get another chapter posted soon!**

**If anyone has any suggestions in ways they wish this story could go, I'll gladly take a look at them!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo guys! Welcome to chapter two! I tried to get it out as soon as possible, so it might be a little rough, for which I apologize. I'd just like to say now, I've never been in a hospital that I can remember, so any inaccuracies are entirely accidental. **

**Quick sidenote: Have any of you ever tried writing one syllable prose? It's so hard! Curse you, teacher for making me try!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, Castiel (etc.). Though I wish I did!**

* * *

*General POV*

"Uh, she had a purple dress and shoes and brown hair," Dean explained to Castiel as he sat on the bed in their motel room.

It hadn't taken them long before they were back at their room and had contacted Cas. They didn't know who that angel girl was or what she wanted with them, and they didn't want to wait to find out.

Castiel's eyes suddenly flashed with determination. He walked over to Dean and lifted him up by his jacket. His face got in real close with Dean's as he enunciated each of his words. "What did she say?"

Dean stared at Castiel, confused but not scared in the least bit. "She wanted to see us tomorrow. Told us to be prepared to leave. Why, Cas? Who is she?"

Castiel let go of Dean's jacket and took a step away from him. He glanced around the room. "Her name is Eden. She's God's personal crier. She carries out most of His commands. And right now, she's the second most wanted celestial being in all of Heaven; God being the first."

"Why? Why does everyone want her?" Sam asked, sitting at the table.

Castiel turned towards him. "She deals directly with God, Sam. The angels want answers. _I _want answers."

A moment of silence showed its ugly rear end in the room for a good two minutes before Dean pushed it out.

"Most wanted being, huh? I'm willing to bet the angels would do anything to know where dear old dad is." Dean's voice was dangerously quiet. "What would you do, Cas?"

The whole room knew that that was not a question that needed answering.

Cas turned around, taking one last glance at Dean before flapping his wings and teleporting to who-knows-where.

* * *

*Eden's POV*

My plum colored heels click-clacked as I walked down the colorful hallway. Doctors and visitors weaved around me, going about their own business. I settled my sights on the blue door of room 320. I gingerly opened the door and walked through, immediately hearing the soft snores of a child.

I closed the door behind me and walked in, seeing in one bed a sleeping 10 year old and the other bed with a wide awake 7 year old.

The seven year old looked up at me, subconsciously pulling her covers closer to her and sinking down into her bed.

"Who are you?" Her timid voice asked.

I smiled and sat down next to her on her bed. "I'm Eden," I watched her as she slightly scooted away from me. "Don't worry, there's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"What d'you want?"

I gently pulled the blanket out of her fists and fixed it around her thin frame. "I've found your father. He's coming to meet you tomorrow."

A moment of silence passed through us as the little girl stared at me with cold eyes. "Who told you to find him?"

"God," I said simply.

"God?" She repeated. "Why would he tell you to do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't have the superiority to question Him."

The girl's eyebrow raised. "Are you some kind of angel or something?"

"Yes, actually I am. I'm Eden, God's crier. I carry out most of His commands."

The girl laughed happily. "That's so cool. Except for the work part. Do you have wings?" Her eyes widened at the possibility.

I smiled. "Of course I do. How else would I be able to go places?" I patted her leg gently. "You should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

The little girl laid down and fixed her pillow while asking, "Will you be here tomorrow, too?"

I pulled the blankets up to her neck and smoothed down her hair. "Of course I will be. My task wouldn't be complete if I didn't come."

I got up and walked to the door, shutting off the light.

"I like your dress," The girl's voice rang out before I disappeared from the room.

A smile formed on my face.

Hey, maybe this kid won't be so bad.

* * *

So, what do you think? Not so bad? Getting longer?

The next chapter might not be posted for awhile, as I'm trying to gather my thoughts!

Suggestions for future chapters are welcomed with open arms!

Any confusions on things that have happened, just ask me and I'll gladly answer them!

Byee!


End file.
